


The Only Safe Place

by cmk418



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418





	The Only Safe Place

On the rooftops of the city, there were no such things as borders. Every home, every window, was just a leap away. There was no one up on these rooftops to tell Selina where she could or could not go. Truth be told, she would spend all her time up here if she could. It was as close to Heaven as she could get. Down there, on the ground, there were divisions, there were class distinctions, places where she’d be looked at askance if she ever dared to breach their confines. Maybe that was the difference. Maybe everybody was so busy looking down on everybody else all the time that the only safe place was up.


End file.
